


Mob Rules

by Just_a_simple_trash_can



Series: Mob Boss AU [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Cop Damen, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mob Boss Laurent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_simple_trash_can/pseuds/Just_a_simple_trash_can
Summary: Being married to a mob boss isn't easy, but somehow Damen makes it work. It gets harder, though, when you accidentally shoot your husband at work.





	Mob Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://lily-orchard.tumblr.com/post/156416740095/bad-idea-for-a-romantic-comedy-the-chief-of-police
> 
> I intended for this to be shorter, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I'm also going to be writing a second part to this AU so look out for that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Damen loved his job. Since he was a child, he wanted to help people in whatever way he could and working with the police gave him that opportunity. After he graduated high school, he put all of his time and effort into becoming a police officer and after about five years of working as an officer, he worked his way up to detective status and soon enough became the head detective of the Defleur Police Department. His hours were longer and it gave him less time to spend with his husband, but Laurent was proud of him and supported Damen every step of the way.

 

Damen met Laurent three weeks after he became a detective. Laurent at the time was in his second year at Arles University and has been in Delfeur to visit his brother. At first, he had been a bit cold to Damen, but quickly warmed up to him after Laurent’s bag was stolen and Damen immediately chased after the man who had grabbed it. Laurent, shocked and amazed at the sudden and unexpected generosity, offered to buy Damen a cup of coffee as a thank you. Laurent was only going to be in Delfeur for a few days so Damen made the most of it and was able to take Laurent on two more dates before he went back to Arles. Before his flight, Laurent kissed Damen’s cheek and said that he would be willing to try long distance until he permanently moved to Delfeur. Damen ecstatically told him that there was nothing that he would want more. Laurent kissed his cheek again and walked onto his plane, leaving Damen with a stupid smile on his face.

 

Laurent came back to Delfeur after two months. He was met at the landing dock by his brother who was offended when Laurent tossed him his carry on bag and ran into Damen’s arms. Auguste and Damen had only met on one previous occurrence and everything Auguste told him had been a lie. He believed that his boyfriend’s brother worked as a free range lawyer, working wherever he was needed, so he never stayed in one place for long. 

 

Auguste DeVere was actually the mob boss for the largest crime ring in their side of the world. Once Laurent graduated, the responsibility was going to fall to him and Auguste was going to travel and check on the smaller crime rings in the country. He was worried, however, that Laurent wasn’t going to follow the family business considering the fact that he was dating a cop. Two phone calls and a face to face conversation later convinced Auguste that Laurent was still planning on taking his brother’s place, but he was still unsure. Auguste knew Laurent clearly cared for Damen and lying to him was going to be difficult but he didn’t have much of a choice. 

 

Laurent, on the other hand, decided that he wasn’t going to lie to Damen and told him face to face who he was and what he was doing. The confession ended in a fight that lasted three days before Laurent knocked on Damen’s apartment door in the middle of the night. The two stared at each other for a minute before Laurent fell into Damen’s arms. He pressed his face against his warm, bare chest and whispered something that Damen couldn’t hear.

 

“You’re asking me to go against everything I stand for,” Damen whispered into his hair, wrapping a tight arm around Laurent’s waist.

 

“I’m asking you to trust me,” Laurent whispered back. “The Serpents only kill and steal from people who deserve it. Criminals that deserve it. We fight for the people who can’t fight for themselves. The ring will kill me if I don’t do my job, but I don’t want to lose you. Please.” Laurent leaned up and pressed his lips against Damen’s. “My work will stay away from this. From us. I won’t let them hurt you.”

 

“Laurent…” Damen pressed his lips against Laurent’s forehead. “I don’t…” Laurent leaned up and pressed their lips together. Damen couldn’t deny him. Laurent held him close and made his way inside the apartment. Damen wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed soft blonde hair. “I can’t deny you.”

 

“I don’t want you to. I don’t want to be away from you. When I’m with you, I...I feel like I have a normal life. You make me feel safe. You’re the one good thing I have in my life and I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“I don’t want to lose you either.”

 

They somehow made it work. The police department had been looking for the leader of the Veretian Serpents for years with no success. The ringleader was a shadow with no name and no face which made it easier for Damen when he introduced his boyfriend to the other members of the station. Laurent was charming and he knew how to convince people to think whatever he wanted him to. That’s what made him such a good ringleader.

 

Damen proposed to Laurent a month after their one year anniversary and they got married four months afterwards. Auguste had been at the wedding, but between his parents constantly congratulating him and asking about work and his friends teasing him about no longer being a bachelor, Damen never got the time to speak to his brother-in-law.

 

Their honeymoon had been spent at a hotel in Ios, a gift from Auguste according to Laurent. The newly married couple hardly left their bed. They spent their week together getting lost in each other. Laurent was glowing and he was smiling and laughing and Damen fell in love all over again. Laurent was so stunningly beautiful. Even after a year of being together, it was hard to understand how Laurent could have been the leader of the most dangerous gang in the continent. 

 

He hadn’t lied; he kept his work and private life separate. Everyday, he came home, showered, changed into sweats or yoga pants pulled on one of Damen’s shirts and sat in his husband’s lap, kissing his face and neck until Damen kissed him back. Their lives were wonderful.

 

And then their work paths crossed. It took a few years, but there was always a small part of Damen that hoped it would never happen. Something that had started as an anonymous tip had led Damen and a few other officers to what was known as the Snake Pit. The hideout for the Veretian Serpents. According to Laurent, they kept it well hidden and you had to know a Serpent to get in. When they walked in, one of the Serpents fired at Pallas, leading to a full on shootout. Damen could faintly see Laurent running out of the back door and he silently hoped that no one else had seen him.

 

The raid had done nothing for them. No one was injured, thankfully, but all of the Serpents got away. Damen was nervous the entire time he drove home, fearful of the fight that was going to happen. Laurent was going to believe that Damen didn’t actually trust him and the past five years they had spent together were going to be for nothing. 

 

Damen walked into their apartment, prepared for something to get thrown at him or for Laurent to start yelling. Instead, he was met with his husband jumping into his arms and wrapping his legs around his waist. Laurent cupped his face and kissed him with a smile on his face, causing Damen to pull away, confused.

 

“I didn’t expect that reaction,” he mumbled, mostly to himself.

 

“I sent in the tip,” Laurent whispered back, a wicked smirk on his lips. He bit Damen’s bottom lip gently. “I wanted to see what would happen and God was it worth it. That was exhilarating.” Damen raised an eyebrow in confusion. Laurent kissed him again. “It’s the game that I like. The chase. The thrill. I’ll wear a mask next time so no one can recognize me.”

 

“Next time?”

 

“It was exciting. The thought of you  _ maybe _ catching me and bending me over to put those pretty little cuffs on.” He pulled Damen’s hair a little harder than usual, causing Damen to growl. Laurent kissed him apologetically.

 

“Five years and I still don’t understand you.”

 

“Good. If you understood me, you would win. And as you know,” Laurent grinded their hips together. “I don’t like to lose.”

 

“I love you so much.” Damen carried him to bed while Laurent laughed and kissed his face.

 

At least twice a month after that, Laurent either called in tips himself or did something that would cause someone else to call in. The officers went to different bases each time and each time, there was a shootout. Just like the first time, no one was injured. Laurent and Damen both made sure of that. Laurent always stood aside, wearing a handkerchief over his mouth and sunglasses to keep his face from being seen. Damen knew he was looking right at him though, and he knew he was enjoying every moment. The shootout always ended when Laurent called his men to retreat and they disappeared before Damen and his men could catch up to them. Laurent would usually be home when Damen arrived and was met with a kiss from his husband or Laurent draped across the couch wearing almost nothing. 

 

Damen had soon learned that the risk of getting caught excited Laurent. He waited at home for Damen and they had rough, passionate sex. Laurent loved it when Damen teased him and treated him as if he were made of glass, but he was thrilled when Damen would be a little rougher. He loved Damen’s size and his muscles and constantly shows his appreciation for Damen. After sex, Laurent always puts on gentle piano music and curled up next to Damen, kissing him until they fell asleep in each others arms. 

 

Laurent was a riddle wrapped in a mystery wrapped in an enigma. He always found a new way to surprise his husband. Whether through a new interest or a sudden kind gesture, Damen never knew what to expect from him. For Damen’s birthday, Laurent had gotten him a German Shepard puppy, knowing that Damen had wanted one since they moved in together. Laurent looked so sweet with the puppy that Damen forgot that he had killed men before. That was Laurent’s talent. Damen could spend the rest of his life with his husband and he still wouldn’t know everything that Laurent was capable of.

 

One thing he was sure of was that Laurent liked to take risks. Damen realized that the first time Laurent participated in one of the shootouts. Damen had been so focused on Laurent’s right hand man that he hadn’t realized that Laurent himself had joined the fray until he heard a loud swear. Damen looked at where he had been shooting and saw that Laurent was in his direct line of sight, holding his bleeding arm. Damen’s first thought was concern, but his second was “I am never going to hear the end of this.” The gang retreated at Laurent’s order and the officers congratulated Damen on hitting the leader. The only thing that he could think about was wiping away the blood that had no doubt fallen to the floor. 

 

He went back to the warehouse after he left the station and wiped up the blood before stopping by a florist and Laurent’s favorite bakery. Laurent was going to be  _ pissed _ . Damen nervously drove home and walked into his apartment. There was no music or candles. Laurent sat on the couch, one leg crossed over the other and his arms crossed over his chest. He was pissed.

 

“Hey, honey,” Damen said, gently closing the door. “How was your day at work?”

 

“You fucking  _ shot _ me. That was my day at work.” Damen noticed that his arm was bandaged just below his shoulder. Damen quickly put the flowers and cake on the table before moving to sit next to his husband.

 

“Okay. Before we say anything we’ll regret, I’ll give you one free shot anywhere on my body.” Without hesitation, Laurent struck him across the face and stormed off to the other side of the room. Damen rubbed his cheek, letting out a small groan. He had gotten worse from people trying to escape custody, but it somehow hurt more coming from Laurent. It was either because of the emotional aspect of it or the rings that Laurent wore on his fingers. “Okay. I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry doesn’t take the bullet out of my arm!”

 

“I didn’t think you were going to run in! I was keeping my eye on Jord!”

 

“You  _ shot  _ me!”

 

“Laurent, you’re allowed to be angry, but we have neighbors and that is not something you should be yelling.” Laurent took a deep breath, keeping his jaw tight. Damen crossed the room and carefully cupped Laurent’s face, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. “I’m sorry. I am. It was not my intention to shoot you in the arm.” Laurent was still tense, but he relaxed a bit and leaned his head on Damen’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist and turned his head towards the table.

 

“Did you get me a slice of red velvet cake?” Damen smiled.

 

“Yes, I did.” Laurent leaned up and pressed their lips together.

 

“I’m still angry at you, so you’re going to have to make it up to me and it’s going to take a lot more than cake and flowers to do that.” A small smirk grew on Damen’s lips as he picked up his husband and pressed him against the wall.

 

“I think I can come up with a thing or two.” Laurent wrapped his legs tightly around his hips and pulled at his curls. 

 

“You should get to work then, lover.”

  
  



End file.
